Heretofore, there have been various types of phosphorescent paints made and these paints have used phosphorescent pigment powders or particles therein. The paints have various uses and can be applied to products where it is desired to store light energy therein for afterglow action when the lighting energy source is removed.
Nearly all commercial buildings have well marked exit signs provided therein to show the routes to follow under emergency conditions for moving from the building. However, under such emergency conditions, frequently, no lighting power will be available whereby these exit corridors or stairways, or the like can be quite dark.